In The Eyes Of Chaos
by WhosYourCaitie
Summary: Ginny and Harry are getting married,If chaos doesn't break loose during the wedding ceremony. Will a battle break loose? erh could be better than it sounds, just read to find out. First chappie sucks, second is better! R&R PLZ
1. Compliments

Okay this is just a preview to see what you guys think and see if I should keep going! I have a pretty cool plan for this one if it works out plus I'm trying to do a story I can actually show their emotions so read this little preview because things do go crazy after this…. Read and Review for me so I can see how this works out for me! Thanx!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I do not own anything Harry Potter. I do not own anything Harry Potter. (I could go on and on..)

!1!

Chapter One- Compliments

It was their wedding day. The soon to be married couple had been engaged since the end of Ginny's seventh year.

'Harry went through hell and back to make this the most perfect wedding I've always wanted, just for me, Nothing can make this go wrong I hope!' Ginny thought

Ginny sat staring in the mirror very bored but totally excited as Hermione Granger, her maid of honor, did her hair and make up. When Mione finally said she was finished Ginny stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. 'I look like a porcelain doll' she thought

"Oh." she gasped in awe at the person looking back at her.

"You don't like it Ginny? I'll redo it."

"No, No I love it, its beautiful." She reassured her best friend

"No, your beautiful! You look like a porcelain doll!" Mione shot back

"Oh, Mione thank you, I love it, I cant Believe I will be marrying Harry in a matter of minutes!" Ginny squealed excitedly 'I'm so happy Harry choose me, Harry choose me, I'm happy its today, Im happy im getting married, Im happy its Harry Potter!' she would never love anyone else again.

" Mrs. Ginny Potter! It sound great!" Ginny squealed

"Yeah it does!" Mione stated

'Knock, knock'

"Ah, come in." said a crying Ginny

"What's wrong?" asked a very scared Ronald Weasley when he saw tears glistening in his baby sisters eyes. "You're not thinking of not getting married are you?"

"Oh nothing, their happy tears, No Ron I love Harry of course I'm getting married today to him!" sniffled a Ginny flashing a true happy Ginerva Weasley smile.

"Well wipe those tears away because everyone is waiting to see the most beautiful bride in the world!" said a smiling Ron

"Oh, Mione do I look okay?" she asked

"Perfect, if not even more than perfect!" she answered

"Ron? Why are staring at me like that?"

"Gin, you look so beautiful" said Ron "Like a porcelain doll!"

"Oh, Thanks Ron, you two I love you very much! Well Im off to get married!" said a rather happy Ginny with a huge grin on her precious face.

Ron opened the door and let Mione walk through then his beautiful baby sister. As Ginny walked out he whispered in her ear " Harry looks just as good as you but tons more nervous" Then he gave a chuckle

"Okay, thanks Ron!" she whispered back

Ginny then took her dads arm and waited for Mione and Ron to be in their spots, and when they were she waited for the music!

As the music started playing Fred, George and Lee's daughters all walked down the aisle throwing flower petals. Each in a beautiful gown. One in light blue, light pink and light purple.

Ginny's Maid of Honor Hermione walked down the aisle with Harry's Best man Ron. Harry was getting even more nervous than he was but was over all happy. He felt something bad was going to happen. Following the Maid of Honor and the Best Man was Angelina and Fred. After them was Katie and George, soon followed by Alicia and Lee. Neville and Luna soon followed just as Seamus and Lavender did. Last to walk down the aisle was Parvati and Dean. Ginny was filled with excitement.

"Dad, I love Harry, but I'm really nervous, I think this is to soon." Ginny said

"No, its just pre-marriage jitters. You'll get over them. Plus you two have been waiting forever for this!"

"Yeah dad, but I feel something really bad is going to happen." Ginny said

!1!

So did you like this? Was it okay? Well the chaos doesn't start yet but soon will if you guys like this and review and tell me you do! Tell me what ya think! I will be waitin for it! Did I do okay with showing a lil' more of emotions and what happens instead of just the plot? Lemme know! Luvs Caitie


	2. Chaos

'_**In The Eyes Of Chaos'**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters!

**A/N: **R&R it's the only way I will get better and it makes me want to write more!

**Chapter Two: Chaos**

**[Recap: **"No, its just pre-marriage jitters. You'll get over them. Plus you two have been waiting forever for this!"

"Yeah dad, but I feel something really bad is going to happen." Ginny said

Mr. Weasley squeezed his daughters shoulder, and smiled at her, she smiled back, and they headed down the aisle. Ginny with a huge grin on her face, looked around at everyone smiling and crying, and smiled at them all. Finally she looked up at Harry who did look _**very**_ nervous, and gave him a small smile. Mr. Weasley kissed her on the cheek, and sat down, as she made her way up to Harry. He took her hands in his, and the 'Bonding wizard' [haha I don't know what to call it… started reading outloud.

Finally he got to the vows, and when Ginny and Harry had finished saying them, he said, "If there is anyone who does not wish these two young souls to be together for eternity, please speak now."

Harry and Ginny both looked into the crowd of family and friends smiling. No one had stood up or spoken, so they turned back, but as soon as they did a loud 'BANG' was heard. Everyone had jumped and turned to see what it was, with their wands drawn out.

Ginny had moved closer to Harry, but both had their wands out ready for whatever it was. Finally a bunch of death eaters made their way into the wedding ceremony area. They were casting spells, and a huge fight broke out.

Among the fighting death eaters were Bellatrix, and Lucius. Everyone was battling, Harry was fighting Bellatrix and they were sending curses and explosions everywhere. Yelling and cursing at each other to.

Ginny, Hermione and Luna had all ganged up on Lucius and were battling it out. Each of their family members and friends who could fight were fighting.

Finally Harry turned to see Voldemort coming in, he passed bellatrix off to Ron and Percy, and made his way over to the dark lord. They were flinging spells back and fourth for what seemed like forever when, a bright tealish light from the center of where their wand's spells were had sent them both flying backwards.

Voldemort knocked out stone cold on one side, Harry on the other.

By this time most the death eaters were stunned or dead, and a few of the party guests as well. Ginny looked around tears in her eyes, as she ran to Harry's side. She couldn't believe this. This was her day, it was suppost to be perfect! This was far from perfect. Her guests were stunned, or worn out, some may even be dead, she hadn't check yet. Her Groom was laying on the floor unconscious, she wasn't sure if he was even alive or dead. She wasn't sure what had happened. But the rest of the death eaters had ran to Voldemorts side.

"Master, Master, wake up!" Bellatrix screamed. "When he did not and she had pressed her Dark Mark, she had assumed he was dead. "Thy master is dead!" She wailed. She turned and looked at everyone else, she saw Ginny lying by harry's side weeping, and before she apperated out she sent a green spell flying at Ginny.

Hermione and Ron both looked at where the spell was directed and Hermione yelled Ginny, and Ron tackled her to the ground so it wouldn't hit her.

She got up hugging her brother, crying really hard.

"He isn't, he cant be…" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to harry and checked him over.

"Ginny dear, he isn't. but we have to get him to St. Mungo's immediately!" she said.

"But if he isn't, then whos to say Voldemort is?" Ginny said. No one wanted to see if he was or not scared it would be th elast thing they saw. Ginny got up and said, what do I look for? Her mother told her as Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville got Harry to safety and to St. Mungo's.

Ginny headed over to Voldemorts body. It was disgusting. She didn't even want to be within 5 feet of it, but she knew what she had to do. She touched his neck. No sign of anything. As she was checking for the signs of him still being alive she jumped back and screamed startled when his body turned to dust.

Everyone ran over to her, to see what had happened, and she just started crying even more. Her Mother took her by the arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Lets go see Harry Ginny dear!"

"mmhmmm." she said shaking her head into her moms shoulder and they apperated to St. Mungo's doorstep, and walked in.

"Harry Potter's room please!" She said in between sobs, to the lady working behind the desk.

"Room 407, he is being examined by doctors right now, so please wait in the waiting room on that floor." The lady said.

"Alright." Mrs. Weasley replied. As they made their way to the waiting room they ran into Hermione and Luna. Hermione and Luna both ran towards Ginny, and engulfed her into a bear hug crying along with her. They made it to the waiting room where Ron and Neville were waiting, and sat down still hugging and crying. Not less than 5 minutes later the rest of the guests were making their way to the waiting room too. Fred and George trying to make Ginny laugh, and finally deciding a smile was good enough, they both had hugged her tightly, and whispered together "Harry will get through this."

Ginny grabbed Hermione and Luna's hands when her brothers left and excused herself to the bathroom. The two girls followed pursuit. When they got to the bathroom, Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was torn, and dirty, you could barely see the white. Her face was smothered in dirt with tear stained streaked cheeks. She then let out a laugh.

"You know, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. It was just too good to be true. Now look at me!"

"Oh Ginny, look at all of us. But your dress. Oh gosh, I would do a spell to fix it but I don't want to ruin it!" Hermione said.

Luna smiled and nodded in agreement. Ginny looked at them and her eyes filled with tears again. "You don't think Harry is going to leave me do you?"

"Harry wouldn't leave you in either sense. He loves you too much. He wouldn't be able to see you with another guy, let alone sad and miserable because of him. Plus he is scared of your family, and you. He wouldn't and couldn't leave you Ginny, he just loves you way too much." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, exactly, and it isn't his time to leave, he hasn't had all of his happy memories yet. He hasn't married you yet, or gone on your honeymoon or had babies with you!" Luna said.

That didn't exactly cheer her up. She started bawling and Luna kept saying sorry.

"Its okay Luna, its true, but I think then, what happens if he really is gone, and I don't get to have those moments with him? You know?"

Luna and Hermione both nodded. The girls all freshened up and used the bathroom, before returning to the chaotic waiting room, to wait for the news about Harry.

After an hour or two the doctor came out and said "Mr. Potter can have a couple of visitors, but he isn't awake, he is stable, and you have to be careful because he can go either way. We are keeping watch and there is a button if you need us."

Ginny jumped up and ran into the room, to Harry's side and grabbed his arm. She kissed it and whispered in his ear "You can't leave me yet. I love you too much! We havent even got to start our new life together yet. We haven't had our wedding, honeymoon, or kids, or even a wedding anniversary. You better come back to me, or I'll hex you into Merlin's beard!"

After she pulled away she looked towards the doorway and motioned for Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna to all come in to see him. After that everyone took turns coming to see him, and say things to him, But Ginny had never left his side. She stayed there all night. When it was morning time and the doctor saw no change in his condition, most everyone went home. A couple hours later everyone but Hermione, Luna and Ginny had left. Ron went to get clothes for the three, since he thought it'd be a while. When he came back he saw Ginny fast asleep with her head next to Harry's arm, and Luna was asleep in her chair with a magazine open. On the other side of Harry he saw his beautiful wife Hermione holding Harry's hand and she lay fast asleep on that side. He laid the clothes down and went to go get some blankets, and pillows and a drink.

When he arrived back he took the magazine out of Luna's hands, and he caught the title on the cover ** 'Harry Potter defeats dark lord, and life hangs in the balance.'** He scoffed, they would already have that all over the news, and he put a blanket over Luna. He made his way over ot his baby sister who he kissed on the forehead, and wrapped the blanket around her. He then went to Hermione's side wrapped a blanket around her kissed her forehead, and made his way to the other chairs in the corner behind to Hermione. He got comfortable with a pillow behind his head, and wrapped himself in his blanket and fell asleep.

It was a few days later and the only one who was still constantly at his side was Ginny. She only ever left to use the bathroom. Her mom or Hermione, and sometimes someone else in her family would bring her food, and drink and talk to her for a while. Every day she would whisper the same thing to Harry, and say I love you at the end.

A week after the battle at their wedding, she was asleep next to him holding his hand when she felt him squeeze her hand lightly. She awoke with a start squeezing back, she looked at him, his eyes were still shut and he was breathing evenly.

"Harry?" she asked. She got no answer. 'I felt something, and I am not going crazy.' Then she remembered that the doctor said if anything happens to page him. So she did. The doctor came in and examined Harry. When he was done he looked at Ginny and said,

"I have good news!"

Ginny looked at him in anticipation.

"And some bad news."

Her heart beat quickened, and at that moment Hermione walked in.

"He is alive!" the doctor said.

Ginny exhaled a sigh of relief.

"But, he is in an acoma state. He may wake up, or he may never wake up. The only way to see is to wait."

Ginny looked at Hermione, and the tears started to pour down her face. Hermione was crying to. The both made their way over to Harry's sides, and grabbed his hand.

Hermione sent Ron and the family a patrounous with the message, and then talked quietly with Ginny, in anticipation of what would happen next.

**A/N: **Haha I don't know what my second chapter was suppost to be so I made it up off the top of my head! My notebook got lost that's why it has been soo long since I updated! Review and tell me what you think! it's the only way I can get better, and it gives me more inspiration to write! I will update soon hopefully! This isn't going to be a much longer fic, maybe a couple of chapters! -Caitie


End file.
